


Fire and Ice

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Arguing, Could Be Canon, Defiance, Exhaustion, F/M, Imprisonment, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Post-Betrayal, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Resentment, Revenge, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: They say opposites attract but these two seem to be pulling each other apart and pushing one another towards destruction. Valtor and Griffin have a little talk post her imprisonment in 3x10.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for the Winx Club fandom.

The cell was cold. But not as cold as the dread that had filled Griffin ever since she first heard Valtor’s voice after all these years. He was supposed to be trapped in eternal ice in the Omega dimension. Yet there he was, taking over her school, causing her blood to run cold with terror over what he had in mind. She’d known the destruction and carnage he’d wanted to cause to the universe. But that had been before those seventeen years he’d spent in isolation all the while his mind probably ran rampant. Heaven knows being imprisoned in solitude had that effect on people.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention right away and she jumped to her feet. “Who’s there?” She almost grabbed the magical bars before her preservation instinct reminded her that the spell that kept her prisoner would send her flying back. She’d gotten her fair share of that and didn’t wish to repeat it ever again. “Girls?” she called out, assuming it was her students again. The previous day the young witches had come down to the dungeons to pay her a visit, no doubt under Valtor’s command. They looked pale and tired, with dark circles under their eyes, and so utterly mindless that she had to bite down into her lower lip to prevent some unbidden sound–whether a curse or a sob, she wasn’t even sure herself–from falling from her mouth. And the worry had settled inside her heart, eating away at her and keeping her awake, draining her energy. Not that she had any use of it besides pacing up and down in her cell, the sound of her own footsteps driving her insane.

“Did you like my surprise yesterday?”

“Valtor,” she said, her mouth twisting in disdain at the sound of his name. She glared daggers at him when he revealed himself, no doubt having come to gloat. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought that you’d be more appreciative of visitors, having in mind that you don’t have a lot of those.” The smirk on his face tempted her to try to reach him through the bars and smack it off his face.

“I may be trapped but I still have standards and as long as that’s the case, you’ll never be a wanted visitor,” she crossed her arms.

“You spend enough time in isolation and every visitor becomes a wanted one. Trust me on this one.” There was no trace of smugness anymore and his voice was quieter – not by much but enough for her to notice.

“Forgive me if I don’t,” Griffin bit back, too angered to take the change in him into account.

“Among the two of us, I’m not the one that can’t be trusted,” he spoke, still calm but this time she sensed the shift in his mood clearly. He was going in for the kill now. “You betrayed me and I gave your punishment a lot of thought.” He leaned on the wall opposite of her cell, looking like he was preparing to enjoy the show.

“Do you expect me to congratulate you on the well-done work?” she took a challenging pose, refusing to play right into his game and be intimidated by him.

Valtor laughed. “There’s that fire I remember.” He looked distant for a moment, as if lost in the past, before his gaze focused on her again, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “In fact, my first idea was to burn you. You know, the way they burned witches at the stake on Earth.” He paused, seeming too amused by his own idea, but his eyes quickly darkened again. “Thanks to you I was trapped in an ice cube for seventeen years. So it seemed like poetic justice.” His grin turned rather manic, the idea probably giving him sadistic satisfaction.

“How very creative of you!” Griffin snapped at him nonetheless.

“But then I thought that that would be too easy,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard her, pushing himself off the wall. “You would burn in seconds while I was doomed to suffer for eternity, my mind running loose while my body was trapped in the ice.” He turned his back to her for a moment, reliving the memories, but he quickly got a hold of himself and faced her again. “So I chose this,” he gestured to her cell. “Trapped in your own school for all eternity where you can think about your failures long and hard.”

“You will pay for this, Valtor,” Griffin uncrossed her arms, her hands balling into fists.

“You’re the one who’s going to pay,” Valtor’s voice raised as he took a menacing step towards her. “You will sit here and rot,” his hand wrapped around one of the bars and Griffin swallowed as if he’d grabbed her throat, “facing all your shortcomings and your only company will be your guilt and grief. Let’s see how you thrive on misery, witch!” he spat out, letting go of the bars and turning his back to her, leaving her at the mercy of her own mind.


End file.
